Such A Lovely Face
by Freelancer Xania
Summary: Takes place during Van Alen Legacy, before they got back to NY Kingsley and Mimi spent some time thinking. About love. T for Tender fluff.


**A/N: It's been a while since I've written much of anything for the Blue Bloods Series, and seeing as I'm _totally_ psyched to go see Melissa de la Cruz today, I thought why not write a one-shot? So I came up with this for you guys, enjoy! **

******Disclaimer: I do not in any way _at all_ own the Blue Bloods Series, but I am going to go see Mel today :D Hoorah!**

**

* * *

**

Mimi was in her hotel room. They were back in Rio, and decided to stop for a bit, get some rest. She decided to go down, and get something to drink. She needed to relax. Everything that was happening now was driving her insane, but she had to stay strong, she was Azrael, Angel of Death, she could do this, she could do anything.

Mimi looked through her suitcase, they didn't unpack seeing as they were only going to be there a short time, she finally picked out a fitting white beach dress that fanned out near the bottom. She picked her hair up, and placed a red and white flower clip in her hair. She checked the mirror.

_Perfect._

She strapped on a pair of off white heels, and walked out the door. once she reached the bar, she noticed small groups of people laughing, and dancing to the music. Mimi turned away, these people had no clue. No clue at all.

She sat down, and turned to the bar tender. "Martini, on the rocks." Mimi murmured. The bar tender nodded in acknowledgement. Kingsley came up behind her, and took a seat.

"Force." Kingsley said with a grin. "Fancy seeing you here."

She threw him a flirtatious smile, "_Martin_, fancy seeing you here. Shouldn't you bee upstairs doing something useful?" They both wore amused expressions, although Mimi would never, _ever_ admit it to anyone, Kingsley had grown on her. They had spent so much time together that she could say she knew him on a level beyond the normal - and by normal, she meant she knew more than his name.

Kingsley chuckled, and something fluttered in Mimi's chest. "Taking a break is good for the mind, Force. You have to learn how to let go every now, and again." He shot her a wink, and a wicked smile.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, boss." She loved calling him that, he hated the nickname.

He grimaced at her, then grinned when she took a sip of her drink. She gave him a confused glance, and as soon as she set the drink down, he picked it up, and put it up to his lips.

He hummed against the glass. "Nice, girly, but nice." Kingsley said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes again, and turned to the dancing people. They were so blissfully unaware. It was amazing that they were still there, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know - life was a delicate thing.

The song changed to something slower, more relaxing. "Force, care to dance?" Kingsley said suddenly getting up, and holding out his hand.

It didn't seem like a good idea, dancing was . . . intimate on a different level than what most would think. But he looked at her then, eyes pleading for that one little dance, underneath that cocky exterior.

Without further hesitation, Mimi grabbed his hand, and walked out to the small dance floor.

Mimi's hands around his neck, and Kingsley's firmly holding her waist. He leaned down, his lips at her ear, a grin on his wonderful face - _whoa, where did _that_ come from, Force?_ She asked herself. This was not going to end well, she knew.

"_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair, warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air, up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light, my head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night. . ._" His breath was warm on her skin, his lips skimming her ears, as their bodies swayed froms side to side.

He continued moving them back, and forth as the soft melody surrounded them. One hand at her waist, the other trailing fire along the side of her arms.

He continued singing the song in her ear, and she felt his lips turn up in a smile as he sang. "_There were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say... Welcome to the hotel california, such a lovely place, such a lovely face. . . _" Kingsley's hand moved up to cup her cheek as he said the last line, her stomach tightened, and her heart fluttered. Mimi felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks. She knew he was singing it to her right then, but she didn't know what to do.

The next line he said made her laugh, he looked up at her eyes with a tender, yet still cocky expression. "_Her mind is tiffany-twisted, she got the mercedes bends, she got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends. . . _" Mimi grinned at him, then laughed.

In a silky voice she replied, "I wasn't aware that you cared, boss." Mimi was only teasing, but his expression went neuteral, but she could see an underlying emotion. . . sadness?

Her returned to skimming his lips along her neck as he murmured lyrics. She knew she shouldn't have agreed. It was a mistake, but she couldn't pull away. Kingsley wasn't acting like himself. He was being tender with her, something that she hadn't recieved in a long time.

Kingsley was being gentle, a drastic change from his usual self, but she liked it. More than she should.

Mimi was about to pull away, but then Kingsley's soothing voice started murmuring the lyrics in her ear again, she was helpless. Someone other than Jack was showing her affection, and she couldn't bring herself to pull away, she felt, for the first time in a while, whole.

"_So I called up the captain, 'please bring me my wine' he said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine' and still those voices are calling from far away, wake you up in the middle of the night, just to hear them say..._" His voice was so soft, so sweet, Mimi could help but close her eyes, and relax.

She was enjoying herself, the moon light was amazing, and she was being cared for. Suddenly she felt Kingsley momentarily let go, and twirl her. When she was back in his arms, he smiled at her, and stroked her face.

"_Welcome to the hotel california, such a lovely place, such a lovely face._" Kingsley leaned in and kissed her softly, but _oh._ She felt so much emotion in that small kiss. They kept swaying, Mimi was content in his arms, and for once she didn't care that they shouldn't be dancing quite so closely, and that she shouldn't take comfort in his kisses, and soft whispers.

_It's a one time thing,_ Mimi thought to herself. _What are the odds of this ever happening again anyway. We don't even feel that way towards each other. We've just been alone for too long._

She kept repeating those words over, and over again in her head, but there was a small voice in the back of her mind that kept saying, _That's a lie. He cares. _But she dismissed it.

Kingsley twirled her again, her hand placed on his chest, and the other around his neck. Kingsley flashed her a smile.

"Trying to cop a feel, are we Force?" Kingsley asked his in a silky whisper.

Mimi smiled up at him. "Of course." Was her retort. "Who wouldn't?" Mimi questioned teasingly, her dress fanning out as he twirled her again.

Mimi giggled - yes, _giggled _- at the outrageous lyrics.

"_Last thing I remember, I was running for the door, I had to find the passage back to the place I was before. . . _" Kingsley flashed Mimi a lazy smile.

She laughed, he reveled in the sound. Kingsley made a mental note to make her laugh more. He loved it.

"_'Relax,' said the night man, 'we are programmed to receive. You can checkout any time you like, but you can never leave!'_" Kingsley then twirled her as the song reached its crecendo. She looked amazing as they continued to dance.

People were starting to stare, and she loved the feel of the music flowing through her, as she and Kingsley danced.

Mimi had to admit, it was magical.

The guitar's melody swirled around them as they continued to dance. And as all good things do, the song finally ended. The small crowd that was watching erupted into cheers, and compliments. Mimi smiled at the absurdity of it all.

"Come with me to the room?" Kingsley murmured in her ear, as he slid his hands down her arms.

"Hmm. Alright." Mimi said at last.

Kingsley smiled, and started walking towards the elevator. They stepped in as a comfortable silence swept them over.

When the elevator opened, Kingsley and Mimi got out, and walked to the room. Kingsley, ever so slyly got Mimi's hand, and didn't plan on letting go.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Mimi was up against the wall with Kingsley's lips crushing her own.

_This is wrong. You shouldn't be doing this. What about the bond? You have to stop._ The rational part of her mind was telling her, but Kingsley was trailing soft kisses around her neck, then going up to her lips again.

_You have to stop._ The voice said again.

_I know, _Mimi replied. _I know._

Mimi didn't want to, she knew it was wrong, but for the first time _she didn't care._

* * *

**Review Please! They make me want to write more! Reviews are love!**


End file.
